A New Species
by tej99
Summary: After four years, Gregor finally returns to the Underland. Little does he know that a new species has been discovered in the Underland, that may destroy the humans.
1. Chapter 1

It had been four years. Four years since he had seen the Underland or anyone from it. Four years of loneliness. Four years away from Luxa. Gregor had no more friends, was bullied, and was also feared of at school. Since a few kids had seen some of his scars, almost everyone became afraid of him. That is, except for Micheal and his gang. Every day they would trip him, throw things at him, and tease him. One day he had taken enough, and acted. That was a big mistake.

"Hey freak! Give me your lunch money." shouted Micheal.

Gregor stopped, said, "No,", and moved along.

"I said **give it!**"

"I said no."

"Give it to me now, or else!"

"Or else what?"

And with that Micheal had had enough and charged at Gregor, his gang following. Then Gregor decided not to be bullied anymore. His rager senses kicked in, and he ran at them, and through a series of kicks, punches, and dodges, they were all on the floor. Then their teacher walked in.

"What happened here?" she yelled.

"It was Gregor, mam, he started fighting us when we started walking in the hallway." stated Micheal.

" Gregor, is this true?" his teacher asked him.

"No, when they saw me they tried to get my lunch money, and when I refused to give it to them, they ran at me to attack. I had to defend myself." He said.

" Hmm, but that still doesn't explain why you injured them so badly."

"I know mam."

"You know that even though its not your fault, I have to tell your parents."

Gregor couldn't imagine how his mom would react to that. "Yes mam."

And with that, she left.

* * *

**i know this is too short, but the next chapters should be longer and I'm planning on having about 30 chapters and 2 sequels.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gregor! How could you get into a fight at school!?" shouted Grace, as he stepped through the door.

"It wasn't my fault, mom. Micheal and his gang started bullying me and I had to defend myself, seriously," replied Gregor, seeing her face.

"I don't care! You didn't have to hurt them so much!" she exclaimed. Gregor couldn't believe it: his mom was actually taking Micheal's side in the argument.

You're grounded for a month, and I don't care about what you have to say!" and as Gregor turned around to go to his room, he could hear her muttering things like, "how could he", "I can't believe it","so violent now".

And as soon as he reached out to pull open the door, it opened and Boots and Lizzie ran up and hugged him.

"We were waiting for you and were wondering what happened," explained Lizzie. She was now twelve years old and, like before, was smarter than anybody her age, except for Jedidiah. Boots was now six years old, but still wanted to be the center of attention.

"We heard mommy yelling. She was too loud," said Boots.

"I'll bet she was," Gregor said, remembering it.

"So what happened?" Lizzie curiously asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just some gang was bullying me and I fought back," said Gregor sarcastically.

"Well, you shouldn't have, 'cause mom's really mad at you, and you could have gotten into a lot of trouble,"

"Fighting is bad," Boots said, as she shook her head.

" I know Liz, but it was the first time, so I'm okay, except for being grounded," he said.

"Let's hope its the last time," said Lizzie seriously.

"It is," he said, "Don't worry, it is the last time," he added as he saw the doubtful look on his sister's face.

"All right. Good night. Come on Boots, Gregor has to sleep," she said to her sister.

"Okay. Gregor close eyes and go sleep," Boots then closed Gregor's eyelids with her tiny, little fingers.

As Gregor heard the door shut,he began to think about what had happened: his rager side kicked in, and that was just because of other people in the Overland that annoyed him. But in the Underland, no one would annoy, tease, or bully him, no one would be afraid of him, and he would finally be with Luxa, the sixteen year old ruler of Regalia, who would have just become queen. Just by thinking of all of this, he was wondering if he should go back to the Underland. That is, if his parents let him. But what did they know about it? They didn't know how he felt and what had happened to him. Especially his mom. His dad might let him go back for a while, but before Gregor would be able to finish asking her she would say no. But how would Gregor feel if he was back? He would be happy, joyful, and he wouldn't be so lonely. That made him decide what he had to do. He was going back to the Underland.

* * *

So now I made this longer, and thanks Kizanna for posting the first comment. I'm hopefully going to do about five chapters every week, but I might not be able to.


	3. Chapter 3

Gregor: Cool, I get to go to the Underland. Can I tell the story?

Tej99:No. I'm telling the story and you're supposed to be in it. So no.

Gregor:Come on, can't we switch roles for a while.

Tej99: I said **no**. Now stop badgering me or else....

Gregor: Or else what?

Tej99: Or else you're not going to he Underland.

Gregor: NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!

* * *

Gregor silently got out of his bed and tip-toed to the door. Quickly and quietly, he turned the knob of the door and pulled it open. Then he went to the closet and put on his shoes. suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. He turned around. Nothing. He went out of his apartment and to the stairs, when he heard two noises this time. He looked behind him. Still nothing. Once he got to the laundry room, he went to the grate when suddenly he heard a voice.

" Hello, Gregor," came from behind him.

"What," he said as he spun on the spot to see who it was.

"Hi, Gregor," he thought he heard the voice of his little sister, Boots.

He then saw that it was Lizzie and Boots. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we realized that you were going to the Underland, and we wanted to go there as well." replied Lizzie.

"Yeah, we see Temp," agreed Boots, clapping her hands.

"How did you know where I was going?" asked Gregor.

"Well, where else would you be going if you were over the grate to the Underland?" she replied.

"Alright, but what would mom say about you two going?" asked Gregor.

"What would she say about you going?" asked Lizzie.

"Alright, you can come," Gregor reluctantly told them.

"Yay, we see Temp!" yelled Boots.

"Shhh," Gregor and Lizzie warningly told her in unison.

"Shhh," imitated Boots, putting her finger in front of her nose.

"Alright, let's go," Gregor told them.

And right before they opened the grate, a familiar voice spoke." Greetings, Overlander."

And there stood Aurora, Luxa's bond.

* * *

Gregor: Now can I tell the story?Please?

Tej99: Why?

Gregor:Because it's mainly about me, and I think that the readers would enjoy this more if I told them the story.

Tej99: All you think about is the Underland, now get back to the grate!

Gregor:I hate you!You ruin my life!


End file.
